Avatar: Twists of Fate
by smilingxqueen
Summary: Set at Book 2: Earth after the party left The Deserters' hideout. As they head for Omashu they took a pit stop when they saw a girl being surrounded by thugs. But there's something about the girl that Aang couldn't put his finger on.


Disclaimer: From now on to the last chap of this story...I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!

Were ok now? Ok...let's move on to the main story..don't forget to Read and Review, kay?? ^^

* * *

"Go! I'll hold them off!"

His eyes widened with the words that the old man had spoken. His mind orders him to go for a great danger was lurking within the forest but his heart tells him to stay and fight with his master.

"But Jeong Jeong!"

The old admiral straightened and he calmly placed a firm hand on the young monks' shoulder.

"We will meet again, Aang. But if I couldn't live til then…" His lips curved to a bitter smile as he closed his weary eyes. "…you must find a new master."

Tears began to form in the avatar's black eyes as he shook his head, trying to dispel that fact in his head.

"Don't say that!"

Jeong Jeong lowered his gaze to Aang and he placed another hand to his shoulder.

"Aang, listen very closely. Fire is alive and it can slowly overcome you if not careful. You must find a master that could tame the fire from within and make it not as a weapon but as a part of your body as a whole. You must find the White Flame."

"White Flame? What is that? Where can I—?"

The old man smiled at the little monk as he regained his stand. He placed his hand on the avatar's head and he caressed it gently, assuringly.

"Do not worry. In time, she will come to you."

.-+-.

"So…what do you think this 'White Flame' is Aang?"

The avatar turned to the pony-tailed young man sitting on the head of the ten-ton flying bison.

"I don't know…" Aang turned to Katara as he spoke. "But I guess it's a person."

"How'd you know?" Sokka pressed on.

"General Jeong Jeong did say that _she_ will come to me."

They were soaring across the prairies minutes after they escaped from Jeong Jeong's camp. Aang sighed as he watched the smoke that came from the boats that caught fire.

"I wonder if he's ok."

Katara placed a gentle hand on Aang's shoulder and smiled.

"He is a legendary fire bender, Aang. I'm sure he'll be ok."

As Aang was about to open his lips to thank Katara a battle cry was heard from ahead. The group crowded to the edge of their seat to investigate what had happened. Their eyes narrowed as they saw a girl surrounded by a bunch of thieves in an open flower field.

"She's in danger! We should help her!"

Aang held his glider and was about to jump when Sokka took his glider from him.

"Wha—?"

Sokka's eyebrows crossed when he pointed at the girl. Aang stared closely and he recognized the girl's clothes.

"Fire nation." Sokka returned Aang his glider and he sat at a corner. "We should watch from a distance how things would turn out."

Aang glanced at Katara who nodded at him but with a conflicted look. The young avatar held Appa's reins and they flew just slow enough to watch the battle below. The group consisted of eight thieves that have a different weapon in each hand. Aang looked closer and his eyes widened when he saw the girl had nothing in hers. Aang rose on his feet as thugs are beginning to close in on the defenseless girl.

"She's completely defenseless we must—"

The avatar was caught off when four men yelped in pain. The men were on their knees and some were staggering in the ground. Sokka, Katara and Aang watched in amazement as the girl fought the remaining thieves. Her moves were flawless in a graceful dance that was accompanied not with music but with flames.

"Wow…she's pretty good." Sokka commented.

"Yeah…I bet she doesn't need our help anymore."

Katara smiled and nodded at Aang who directed Appa to fly across the field. As they were about to approach the mountains Appa's shadow flew across the thieves that caused the battle to halt. The girl saw the shadow on the ground and looked up causing her to lose focus on her enemies. As she was about to return to fighting a brutish thief knocked her in the head that made her faint. The thieves roared in unison for their victory against the fire bending girl. Aang looked back quickly when he heard the noise that the men made. His black eyes widened when he saw the girl unconscious and being dragged by the rowdy men.

"Aa—"

Before Katara could even finish her sentence Aang was already soaring up in the air and towards the caravan of thieves.

"Sokka!"

"I know, I know!" Sokka took on the reins and he turned Appa to Aang's direction. "That boy just couldn't stay out of danger."

As Aang closed in on the caravan he turned his glider into his staff and he swayed it that released a big gust of air. The wind was so strong that the thief holding the unconscious girl was thrown back. When the thieves regained their stand they took out their weapons and pointed it at the avatar.

"Who do you think you are?"

One thief stared at Aang's arrow tattoo and cowered back.

"What's wrong with you Han?"

The man named Han pointed at Aang with a nervous look in his eye.

"He…he's the avatar!!"

Han anxiously clambered to get away while his other companions watch him disgustingly.

"Yeah you'd better run!"

Aang looked up and smiled as Appa landed right at his back. Katara and Sokka jumped from Appa's back and they stood by the avatars' side. Aang pounded his staff into the ground and he glared at every thief.

"Let the girl go."

The biggest of the group spitted at the ground where Han fell on his butt. He drew out his crescent shaped sword and pointed it at Aang.

"You must be worth a fortune when handed over to the fire lord." He grinned at the unconscious girl as he spoke. "With you and this girl, we'll be the wealthiest thieves in the world!"

Aang's eyes darkened in deep thought when he heard the man's statement.

_This girl must be important to have a price on her head. But still, these thieves could only be lying…_He sighed as he positioned himself into a fighting stance. …_we'll see._


End file.
